A Choice
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: Japan gets his daughter, Tokyo, to go to Romania to kill a vampire hunting her twin brother, Kito (East Tokyo) The hotel is booked and Romania-whom she doesn't know is the country-offers for her to stay there. Eventually she has to kill him but she fell for him so she has to make a choice to kill him or go home and be hated but love him or kill herself so that he can live. Oc's use
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Oc's and human names used. I searched around before trying to learn what Romania's human name was, but all I found was Yekaterina so I'm sticking to that. Fanfiction request from Love-Child-Tokyo~. In this ff, Japan has a daughter, Tokyo, who goes to Romania to kill a vampire that has been hunting her twin brother, Kito (East Tokyo). The hotel is booked and Yeka – who she didn't know was who she was supposed to kill – offers her to stay. Ooooooh drama~..made this rated M because there might be something later...dunno but there might be.

_**Warning: Minor cursing, violence**_

A Choice

Chapter 1: Where's the Sun?!

"Tsukiko Honda...Tsukiko Honda?"

"I'm here," Tokyo answered, picking up her bags from the seat next to her. The taxi driver smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, domnișoară. Where shall I be directing you this fine afternoon?"

He bowed and took her luggage, a light wink popped from his long lashes; long bangs caressing his pale features. Tokyo blushed a bit; the thick accent making her tingle in the tourist high.

"To the uh..." she stared at the brochure in her fingers. The taxi driver smiled, standing behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Ze Hilton Sibiu, domnișoară ," he stated, laughing kindly. "New to Romania I see, miss. Vell I hope you enjoy your stay."

He packed the luggage into the trunk, opening the door wide for her. Tokyo smiled and nodded, steadily settling into the back seat with a stumbled thank you. The man gave another one of his winks, sliding in behind the drivers seat.

Once the car had begun its journey, the young Japanese girl roamed her eyes around the city. _Beautiful_, she thought to herself.

"Quite a spectacle it is, domnișoară," the driver added.

She was a bit surprised by the baritone voice.

"H..hai, it is," she stumbled, smiling. "Sir, if you do not mind. What is your name?"

The driver looked into the mirror above his dashboard; cocking his head to the side and giving a wry look.

"Zat vill not concern you much, domnișoară," he nodded, pulling onto the main road for the hotel.

Tokyo shifted her eyes to the streets. Bustling and lively for a Saturday afternoon. They drove in silence, trading back and forth small bits of information about themselves.

"Do you have any family zat vill be staying vith you?" he had asked.

Tokyo shook her head, putting her finger to her chin.

"I'm staying by myself. An important business to attend to," she informed him.

The man shook his head lightly.

"If you do not mind me saying; you are rather young. Might I ask vhat business you have here?"

She flashed him a small smirk.

"It is a secret, sir. Very important business...that's all I can tell you."

They pulled into the driveway not to long later. The driver got out of his seat, winding his way to the other sides back passenger side, opening the door slowly and carefully. He offered his hand, bangs swinging to the side to better see.

"Here we are. Vould you like any help vith your bags?"

Tokyo took his hand slowly, pulling herself up and straightened out her clothing. She shook her head lightly, hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. But I think I'm good from here," she insisted, picking up her bags from the back.

The taxi driver nodded, almost immediately grasping her hand as it had been raised to grab the bags. He slowly brought this hand to his mouth, brushing his lips along the bare skin. Tokyo's heart raced at this. The young man gave a low, kind laugh that rang like church bells. With a small peck, he swung his head once again taking his leave.

"Good day, Miss Honda," with that, he had driven off with a slight wave of his hand.

She waved back to him; face still a bit flushed form the encounter.

"Stay focused," she told herself, picking up the suitcase and handbag to walk through the doorway only to have another young man; one with long brown hair, stop in front of her.

"Madám; may I take your luggage?" he offered his hand; smooth and rather pale...

_Does anyone know what the sun is around here..well..I would guess not.._

Tokyo smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"No, I have everything under control..though I have just arrived from my flight. Might I be helped be checked into my room?"

The young man grinned at her; toothy and sweat making his way behind the counter; motioning for her to follow.

"Name please,"

"Tsukiko Honda,"

"..Honda..," he cocked his head to the side, examining his computer screen a moment before looking back up to her. "I am sorry, madám; but it seems as though we do not have you in zee system. Could it be a different name?"

Tokyo grimaced slightly, thinking back to when she booked the room.

"No, no. That should be the name.." she bit her thumb nail worriedly.

"How much is zat room ve have open?"

The girl turned around 180 degrees; moving back into the counter and to the side. She hadn't heard the male come up behind her.

"Oh, had I frightened you, dragă?" yet another young man.._so many hot boys here_..asked.

His eyes, like many of the citizens as Tokyo found after exiting the plane, had light hazelnut eyes surrounded by a line of red. His skin was porcelain white and hair a short cut, an odd mixture of blonde/sand colour. He must have been no shorter than 5'10" from the looks of it. A small glint of white caught her attention. He smirked slightly, seeing her fascination.

"Please see to it that the young miss has a room on zee 5th floor, overlooking –"

"Sir that's not necessary," Tokyo interjected, a slight blush creeping it's way onto her features. "I can just find a different hotel. Honestly, it's no problem."

The young man looked at her, a smirk growing wider as he looked at her. His features softened a bit, turning back to the bellhop.

"Actually. Please make zat a king royal suite, red and black satin robes and fabric curtains. Do make sure zat it is overlooking the west or east away from zee sun."

Many times Tokyo had tried to input a different course of action; insisting that there was no need. Though the young man hushed her; having no need nor want of hearing her pleas. He cast her a look of mirth. For reason she knew not why. Though, to say she minded would be a lie.

"And..add in a free dinner, vould you? I have a feeling zat I vill be seeing much of...my deepest apologies. I have not caught your name, scumpa mea," as the previous beauty had done before, he knelt on one knee, kissing the palm of her hand gently before peering into her eyes.

"Yekaterina," he breathed soothingly.

"T...\tsukiko H...hond..a," she answered back, her words scrambled together as she pulled her hand back.

Yekaterina...as he put it...hadn't taken it much to heart. He merely stood, nodding in her direction.

"Tsu...ki..ko.." he had trouble forming the words. "It vas nice to make your acquaintance." he nodded to the clerk before walking back swiftly from where he had come.

Tokyo watched him walk away, calming herself down slowly as she turned. As she did, she found the clerk behind the desk looking at her; a content air filling around him.

"Skŭp. Zat vas ze manager of this establishment so you know," he made his way from behind the counter, handing her the key to her bedroom.

"Thanks...," she took the key re-arranging her valuables. "Is he always like that?"

The clerk smiled generously; calmly taking the heaviest item from her and lifted it with ease.

"If an individual interests the lord – which it seems you have – he is more than happy to help in any circumstance." He tapped the elevator button.

Tokyo looked back to see if she could find the man again. He wasn't there...or anywhere to be honest. The faint presence that he carried was still around. It was surrounding her almost. Shaking off her thoughts, she entered the small room. They both stood in comfortable silence, watching the numbers go higher and higher until they reached the top floor.

"Room 518," he mentioned pointing to the immediate left.

There it was. Down the hall, the door closed tightly. The rose wood shone as it had just been cleaned. The smell of dusk. When we reached it finally, and he turned the key in the lock, pushing open the door, she gaped.

"H..how expensive is this room?" She asked,

The bell hop smiled, turning to set her belongings onto the king sized bed. When she ran her fingers over top..._my god! _Her outer look must have been a note because the bell hope gave a nice laugh to that.

"Zat is ecarlate. 14th century fabric of rich silk. It is unusual to find it in such large quantity. It is normally worn as cloth; though Yekaterina had insisted it be so..as for you," he informed.

"Surprising you could keep it up for long," she stated, looking at him.

He gave her almost a mirror image of the same wry look the other had given. It disappeared quickly, but left her with a sour feeling. He reached into a drawer, pulling out two pieces of cloth. He set one gently and neatly on the bed, straightening out the other.

"Florence, imported from 15th century Italy," he held it up.

The light caught to the fabric. It shone off dazzling red, the inside a deep violet. He smiled, walking a bit closer and handing her the dress. She stared at said cloth. Surely it wasn't real...

She scurried to the restroom, stripping her own clothing and proceeded to put on the dress.

"Skŭp," the bellhop called, entering with his hand covering his eyes. "You wear a corset vith pieces such as this." He placed the undergarments onto the sink before hurriedly leaving and shutting the door.

Tokyo shook her head, picking up the underwear and strapping it on.

"I knew that," she grumbled, strapping the last of the strings.

The strangest thing, she noted, was that it fit just perfectly. It exaggerated her chest, which was already full to begin with. The waistline hugged to her stomach, branching out enough to give the illusion of a ball gown. It wasn't long enough to touch the ground, but it certainly gave her a dainty, fierce look. She looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She hadn't originally taken notice, but the bath behind her..._jeez!_ She spun around, grasping onto the sides and looking down.

"W...what is this?! It's so...shiny..." She mentally cursed herself for the malformation of words.

"Are you decent?" came the voice on the other side.

"Uh, yeah." the door opened slowly, the young boy looking down at her.

He stared for quite a long time before, as many have done..._all these charming boys!_...knelt and took her hand, pulling her up slowly.

"Ocharovatelen; slisvasht," he kissed her knuckle, brushing his lips against her wrist.

Tokyo was nearly as red as the dress she wore.

"W...wha...t is the...bathtub?"

The male let go of her arm, smiling down at the furniture.

"Baldi rock crystal," he stated. "$790,000 in American money, skŭp." he smiled and bowed, making his way to the door.

Tokyo was left standing in the bathrooms entryway, still gawking at the..._$790,000! ...aye ya! How much is that in yen?_

"I must be taking my leave," the young man stated, opening the outer door.

"Oh, ok," she fished in her bag. "How much do I –"

"None, skŭp. I take zis as a...pleasure of sorts. I bid you farewell, und good evening." He walked out, looking back with a small smirk.

Tokyo flew at the door...well...in a dress...opening the door quickly after the man.

"I have to give you something!" she shouted. But, right or left no one was there.

She sighed, closing the door slowly and sat on the loveseat.

**~ Denwa ga natte iru ~ ~Denwa ga natte iru ~ **

"Hello?" she asked, sitting against the side of the chair.

"_Kiko-chan! You make it ok, hai?" _Japan called.

Tokyo sighed, a vague grin.

"I made it. I'm in the hotel right now!"  
_"I thought that one was booked?" _a different voice asked.  
"Well uh...this guy gave me a room for a cheaper price," she gushed. "He was really handsome...is this on speaker?!"

The other line was silent; faint breathing.

"_..Maybe,"_ two voices; her brother, Kito; and Japan, her father.

Tokyo sighed exasperatedly.

"_Never mind that! Have you found him?"_

((8 hours ago))

_Tokyo raced tore open the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges. Another scream. More dreadful that the past couple that woke her up. Japan ran next to her, flinging open the door. A strong gust of wind slashed the air in the room. Kito was against the wall next to the door, panting and coughing with his hand around his throat, eyes glued to the now open door._

_ A lone figure glanced back at the two that just entered. A loud hiss. Tokyo lifted her halberd, jumping into action at the enemy. A low growl. The man's eyes glared her down, judgmentally; glowing red embers. She swung the weapon, whipping it past the mans face. A low cackle of laughter, and he was gone. _

"Kito, are you alright?_" Japan shook the boys shoulders, his head flopping back and forth. _

_ Tokyo strapped her weapon back under her kimono, seating herself in front of her twin. He was shaking. _

"How long is thing going to go on?"_ he whispered, coughing more._

_ Hand marks and claw scratches bore into the skin around his throat. A graze, just a graze, of two fang marks under his jaw. They weren't puncture wounds, no. But a second longer..._

"This has to stop. I don't care what I have to do, but if he touches you again," _her anger flared, shining bright. _

"Kiko..._" Kito muttered, sputtering from the assault. "_Don't do it...you could be hurt," _he closed his eyes, drooping against the panel. _

_ Gentle breathing. He was only sleeping..._Thank the gods. _Japan lifted the boy back onto his bed, winding and bolting shut the lock on the window. _

"Otōsan," Tokyo called. "we can't let this continue. It's been months. And we're lucky he hasn't died yet," she growled.

_ Japan kept the door open, pacing around and finally going into the kitchen to make tea. _

"Wakarimashita...Kiko," he looked her in the eye. "I must stay here...but..you can stop this."

((current time))

Tokyo sighed into the cellular device.

"Unfortunately, no. There are so many..men that could fit his description,"

"_So a lot of cute guys you mean," _Kito laughed into the phone.

"_Tsukiko Honda! You do your job!" _Japan yelled.

Tokyo held the phone from her ear.

"I know, I know! But it's not easy. Has anything happened since I left?"

"_Luckily, no. It has been quiet. Though, if he is there, he would have noticed and thought you were Kito,"_

Tokyo shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm going to go. I haven't eaten since this morning and I hear there's a spread downstairs. I'll call you when it's pushing nighttime. Sayōnara."

END –

_**Ugh ^.^ first ch. Done! Posting others up soon. I FRIGGIN PROMISE!**_

domnișoară : young lady/miss (Romanian)

dragă: dear (Romanian)

scumpa mea: my sweet (Romanian)

skŭp: dear (Bulgarian)

"ocharovatelen; slisvasht." : stunning, breathtaking

Denwa ga natte iru: phone is ringing

Otōsan: dad

Wakarimashita: I understand

deftones


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ello! Next chapter uploaded yay!**_

Chapter 2: This guy

Tokyo scanned the halls. No signs of anyone. It was 5:43 in the morning. No one should be up at this time of day…_especially for that reason…_

After exploring the suite more, she found more clothing, oddly just her size…_weird…_and was now wearing one of them. This one was purple silk. 'Osterni' a piece of paper with scrawled cursive informed her. All of the fabric in the drawers and closets were expensive; very high quality. Such high quality she wondered just how they were able to have such fine cloth and still run a hotel such as this.

Not only this, but there was jewelry. If the cloth wasn't enough, a box with the word 'orphery' was wrapped neatly on the mantle when she awoke. She was concerned. Just how had someone sneaked into her bedroom without her noticing?

Inside this box, wrapped in decorative paper was a gold embroidery. It must have been centuries old or something to that effect. Yet, it had no scratch or aging detail to it. Strewn neatly on the chair across from her sat this dress she was now wearing. There was no corset, only a thin material that must have been an under piece…or hopefully so, because that's what she wore it as.

She looked out the window, gazing at the scenery.

"The air is kind of different," she muttered, looking into the sky. "Jeez, how do I find this guy? I don't even know what he looks like." She sighed, leaning her head against the window pane.

"A nice morning, is it not?"

Tokyo jumped to the side, staring wide eyed at the intruder. It was…wait who was he?

"Yekaterina," he smiled, nodding to her. "How vas your sleep?"

Tokyo blushed, doing her best to not look him in the eyes. She nodded, turning her gaze back on the scene.  
" is different from my country,"

"Ah? Yes, I have not heard where you are from," they stood next to each other; his arm brushing against hers. _Cold, cold, cold! _She shivered lightly. He abruptly moved himself away, nodding kindly.  
"Vell I wanted to wish you a good morning," he looked at her from top to bottom. "I am glad it fits nicely," he smiled, walking down the hall.

Tokyo thought about moving after him. Her mind said yes but her joints felt as though they were frozen by some invisible ice. Only when he turned the corner and disappeared did the feeling go away.

The downstairs was completely empty. It was pushing 6:20 and it was understandable for no one to be around…but…

"The silence is ridiculous. You'd think there'd be someone here," she looked around, seeing if there could be someone that had unknowingly hidden from her sight. _Nope…_

"Good morning," the bell hop called from behind her. He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

Tokyo smiled, turning around and walked over leaning on the desk.

"Good morning," she nodded.

The clerk smiled, nodding at the gown.  
"It suits you. Red and purple look nice on you…und zay compliment your eyes," he winked, moving back and looking at the computer in front of him.

"Thank you," she stuttered.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"H…hai… Everyone has been kind."

He smiled warmly, moving out from behind the counter to guide across the room.

"It is still early. If you vould like to get more rest in, it would be understandable –"

"Oh no, really. I have a meeting to go to," she lied, offering a faint giggle.  
The young man looked at her in the eye. Something sparked behind those red rimmed eyes.

"Alright, I understand," he nodded, running his fingers along the bannister and back to his original position behind the countertop.

The lights had been dimmed, but were now slowly getting their shine and glow back. As if on cue, footsteps upstairs and the oncoming rush of people swarming the lobby swept her up, lifting her off the ground and towards the breakfast tables. She looked back to the young man. He laughed, nodding to her.  
"Eat first, I insist. You vill feel much better and be healthier, little miss," he stated.

_ Feels like this was a set up but…_She glanced back over her shoulder as she filled a cup of tea. The boy was talking to another guest in a heated conversation. He let out a light laugh, swiping his gaze over to her in an instant then back to the customer. It seemed as though the other hadn't noticed the switch.

"Strange," she muttered, sipping her tea. She took this time to gauge the room.

Nothing strange. Everyone was eating…though most of what they were smelled strong…_Smell of blood._

She squeezed the glass mug tightly. Small cracks formed at the bottom. Something light touched her shoulder. She whirled around, automatically throwing her drink in front of her. The room was silent, all eyes on the male.

"Ah, vell hello to you too," Yekaterina chuckled, grabbing a towel and patting down his jacket which now smelled of green tea.

Tokyo gasped, setting the cup down on the table.

"Gomen, honto gomen," she grabbed another towel, hurriedly dragging it across the soiled fabric.

He gave touched her wrist, gently moving it away as he took off his jacket, setting it down and calling over another clerk.  
"Vould you please take this to the cleaners?" he asked.

The clerk nodded, giving a sideways look at Tokyo before scurrying off to abide by the request. A laugh behind them caught both attentions. The bell hop smirked, clapping his hands together repeatedly in an applause.

"Brava, brava. Zat vas a good show,"

Yekaterina laughed along with him, shaking his head before wiping his white collared shirt.  
"Da, zee girl has quite a reflex does she not?" he turned around in a circle, smiling at the other guests who almost immediately began laughing in agreement.

"Vat did you do to anger the young vixen, Yeka?"

"Da, vat did you do to zee sveet young girl to anger her?"

"Shame, shame dear Yeka. Angering a girl,"

Yekaterina laughed, enjoying the apprise. Tokyo was confused, a bit embarrassed at the situation. I mean…_I spilled hot tea on the man for pete sake…_

"I'm sorry, Yekaterina. Your shirt is ruined and I burned you," Tokyo stated, concerned that she may have hurt the man.

Yekaterina looked at her silently, a Cheshire grin taken over by a large smirk.

"If you like, you could make it up to me," he leaned against his arm. His fingers were about touching hers.

"W…what would you ask?"

"As payment," he smiled leaning in slightly. "Dinner? At 6:43 pm. My treat und for a lovely evening?"

Giggles, laughter, and whistles were background noise to her quick beating heart. She looked at him, no, stared at him in utter disbelief. Something in the back of her mind said not to do it, but…who was she to say no?

"O…okay sure, that'd be nice," she gave an embarrassed smile.

Yekaterina nodded, at last lifting her fingers to his mouth before lightly moving his lips over the tips.

"Vy thank you. I shall meet you at zee staircase?"

With that, he slowly dropped her hand, waving before pacing up to the clerk.

"Well well…I have a date," she muttered, her face now resembling …well.. a cherry blossom.

– END –

_**Ok ok! Chapter 3 should be up in a few. Like the magnificent genius I am, I messed up the translations and noticed I was choppy in a few moments. shall prevail!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I think I got this down. After this chapter I'll be posting up the fourth really close. I hope this one's okay.**_

Chapter 3: Proper?

Tokyo stared at her reflection in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair. Her purple eyes fluctuated from the light fixture, golden locks running cleaning through the brush. She sighed heavily, looking out the window for about the umpteenth time. After this morning's incident and surprise, she was thoroughly confused whether or not to feel flattered or to object. Yekaterina certainly was handsome, this was true. But it interfered with the reason why she came here to begin with.

"I don't know...I want to go but I have a job to be doing..."she shook her head, putting down the comb and picking up her purse that lay against the headboard. An original Louis Vuitton bag.

"_He's really trying to woo you, Kiko," _Kito insisted earlier when she got back to her bedroom.

Tokyo shook her head at this, of course.

"He's just being nice, nothing more and hopefully...nothing less," she blushed at her honesty.

((earlier))

Her laptop buzzed to life: ~ NEW MESSAGE ~

Tokyo walked over to the laptop, pressing the ~GO~ button and immediately being on the receiving end of her father and brother. She nearly jumped back from the closeness of their faces pressed onto their screen.

"Kiko! How has it all gone?!" Kito asked, grinning into the screen. Some of the color had finally returned to his skin from last she saw him. The marks were still visible, though.

Japan cleared his throat, smiling at her. Tokyo perked her attention to the man. He was wearing his military uniform, most likely going to a meeting of sorts.

"_Ot__ō__sa_n!" she called.

Japan laughed kindly, nodding to her.

"Ohayo goizaimasu, masume. We have news,"

Kito looked troubled at the mention of this "news". Kiko felt concerned as well.

"What's the news?"

Japan watched her through the screen, analyzing.

"We found a description of him," he stated, opening up another browser to show her.

It was detailed alright. Though, one major problem...Tokyo shook her head sighing deeply.  
"Dad, everyone here has eyes like that!"

"...They do?!"

"Yes, yes they do. They're light colors with red around the edges," she showed him a picture she had taken when she first gotten on board of the plane. The stewardess' eyes seemed to...glow...?

Japan looked at the picture, shaking his head.

"Then we really don't have any leads to this," Kito sighed, rubbing his temples. "I thought we had something there."

Tokyo groaned, leaning on the couch arm.

"Is there anything else?"

"Hai," another browser replaced the picture of the eye...only with..

Tokyo did a double take. The screen was filled with newspaper articles.

"Read them over. This website is near a library. I want you to go there, fish for any information you can find, and bring it back to tell us," Kito insisted, staring intently at her through the screen.

"I uh...have a date I'm going on," Kiko looked down.

The two males looked at her.

"D...d...date?! Did you say date?!"

"I know, I know. I need to pay attention to my job

"Good. Now, we're going to go see if there's anything that can help us.

((after))

Looking back dismissively at her image, she pulled her hair back, pinning it into a bangs hairstyle. She sighed, shaking her head, licking her finger and twirling it through the front to curl it. She smirked, rolling her eyes and grabbing the bag before opening the door and nearly running into a small child and his sister.

The girl scurried behind the boy, who seemed a bit older. Her reddish hair swaying past his arm which was held protectively around her.

"Oh um..." Tokyo nodded to the two. "I didn't see you two there." she offered a smile.

The boy lowered his guard, imitating her grin.  
"Ai o dată! Ai o dată!" the boy called, clasping his hands together jumping up and down excitedly. The girl, which assumed being his sister, moved out from behind him.

"E prea frumoasă." she insisted. Well, it sounded like a statement.

The boy giggled, nodding quickly and grabbed onto Tokyo's arm, pulling her to the side.

"Tânără domnișoară ~ ," the boy sang. "You are most beautiful!"

Tokyo's face flushed, shining scarlet.

"Oh uh...thank you!"

The little girl giggled, singing along with the older.

"Nu, nu ~ . Zis beauty must be shaired! Da, fetiță mică?" she danced around Tokyo, red rimmed eyes glistening.

Tokyo felt a light pull in her consciousness, bidding her to go with the two. She pushed it back, noticing the small pout the girl gave.  
"Acum acum, copii. Let us leave the girl alone, yes? She has business to take care of,"

Tokyo turned.

"H...hai, I do so I had better be off then,"

The children ran over to the older figure..._parent maybe?_...and waved back to her.

"Bye miss!"

Tokyo nodded, scurrying down the hallway straight to the elevator. She crashed into the back wall, watching the doors close.

– END –

_**T.T Jeez it's up! YAY for actually finishing it! Booyawz. Now chapter 4 **_

Ai o dată! Ai o dată!: You have a date! You have a date!

E prea frumoasă.: She's too beautiful

Tânără domnișoară: young miss

fetiță mică : miss

acum acum, copii: children


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Chapter 4 ~ yesh!**_

Chapter 4: Surprise

(Romania's P.O.V.))

. _**That girl…now just vat is she doing here? **_Romania asked himself, watching Tokyo's movements. He'd kept an eye on her. Well, if a relative of your prey shows up after your last excursion and blood raid at their residence…it's just common knowledge.

Romania clacked his tongue, running his fingers over the bannister. She was talking to…Lari? The boy was smiling at her; a wolfish grin. Romania shook his head, smirking down on the two.

"Either you have caught her in a lie or you are planning something sinister…hopefully it is the latter," he murmured, gliding the tips over the rosewood.

There was something up with the girl, of course. Surely she was hiding _something. _Though…

"It is still baffling zat the boy has a sister…und such a scrumptious being. Yet I feel ve might have problems with your stay, (dragă)."

The bell clerk laughed, holding onto her wrist and pulling her towards this morning's breakfast. She stuttered, speaking quickly. The boy gave her that look again. _A lie, _Romania judged. The boy dropped her hand, smirking as he went behind the counter and pressed a green button. A chuckle escaped Romania's mouth.

"Ah, mea dear, you have quite a surprise waiting for you," he said, turning to hear the scramble of feet shuffling upstairs and downstairs.

Tokyo's eyes widened as she was picked up by the sheer force of the mob. The male smirked, a bigger Cheshire like appearance as he winked at Tokyo before she was completely washed away by the crowd. Romania had overheard the word "eat", knowing that the girl most likely said she wasn't hungry.

"Ah, a mistake,"

Romania mirrored that cattish smile. Dismissively he straightened out his suit before descending the staircase. Not many had noticed him, but those that had waved and winked, some smirking, in his direction. Whichever they had chosen, he mirrored them.

"Good morning, Yeka," the clerk called to him cheerily. Romania shook his head, hair falling in a luscious heap as he walked towards the younger, leaning against the receptionist desk.

"Good morning…" he smirked. "Vould you care to share just vat you und zat girl Tsukiko vere discussing?"

The bell hop smiled, leaning against the back door frame.  
"Classified," he breathed, pushing his hair over his shoulders. "Find out yourself,"

"I vould much rather hear you speak it so I am not taking a risk of being staked behind my back. It makes it rather a pain to explain to the guests," he insisted, blowing the clerks hair back to its original state.

The clerk shook his head, running his fingers through his bangs.  
"You lure her in, Yeka. You do not ask others to get the information and then prod them,"

"Lari, you are making it difficult to get the point in all of this," Romania leaned on the counter, turning to take quick glances at Tokyo, who had finally, gotten at least a cup of coffee. "I hope that vhatever you are hiding does not come back to burn me."

Lari smiled, closing the lid on the green button.

"I am your sunscreen," he stated, combing Romania's front curl.

The older smiled, turning around fully to stare at the girl. A few moments ago she was standing, drinking her coffee. Nothing odd had transpired. Though, now she looked…

"She looks angry," Lari commented, pushing him further towards the flock of people. "Go see what is wrong. I have a customer," he smiled. Romania turned to see two children looking up at them. He nodded, smiling at the two and left.

Tokyo's hands were pale white, the glass mug in her hand growing increasing cracks along the bottom. Romania lifted his hand, running it carefully over hers.

Tokyo whirled around, hot coffee hitting Romania's jacket and exposed skin. He held in his breath a couple of seconds; the scolding burn marks slowly healing. He grinned.

""Ah, vell hello to you too," Yekaterina chuckled," he chuckled, picking up a towel and dabbing it over the ruined coat.

Tokyo's cheeks grew aflame as she quickly apologized. Romania inwardly sighed. A few of the guests were watching his reaction; either smirking or looks of horror and concern. Romania waved his hand. The girl had began helping wipe up the mess, avoiding his eyes. Romania eventually took off the jacket. The under button up shirt drenched but not discolored. The shirt stuck to his skin. He turned, looking around for someone who wasn't currently working. His eyes landed on one walking in. He beckoned to them.

"Vould you please take this to the cleaners?" he asked, smiling.

After giving Tokyo a curious look, he scurried off towards the door again, smirking at Romania. A laugh caught both of their attention. Lari was smirking, clapping his hands together in an applause.

"Brava, brava. Zat vas a good show,"

Romania smirked, looking down at the reddened cheeks of Tokyo before laughing along with the bell clerk.

"Da, zee girl has quite a reflex does she not?" he turned in a circle, smiling at the other giggling guests. A barrage of sarcastic questions began.

"Vat did you do to anger the young vixen, Yeka?"

"Da, vat did you do to zee sveet young girl to anger her?"

"Shame, shame dear Yeka. Angering a girl,"

Romania laughed, enjoying the sudden apprise of energy. Tokyo appeared awestruck.

"I'm sorry, Yekaterina. Your shirt is ruined and I burned you," she stated.

Romania stiffened. _It is a hot substance. She had not seen…just an assumption…I believe._ He kept a stiff gaze, a grin morphing into a smirk. _This girl. I vonder…just vat are you doing here? I can assume things…are you here to kill me? You tempt me young girl. Although, _he glanced back at Lari, who was watching with an amused expression. _Vat do you know…_

"If you like, you could make it up to me," he leaned against his arms, intentionally moving his fingers closer to hers.

She looked at him curiously.

"W…what would you ask?"  
"As payment," he smiled, leaning in slightly. "Dinner? At 6:43 pm. My treat und for a lovely evening?"

That had certainly gotten to the brave, young thing. Giggles, laughter, and a whistle surrounded them. She looked at him in disbelief. His eyes flickered slightly from the incoming glare of the sun. Her eyes seemed to catch the glint. He narrowed them, edging her on calmly.

"O…okay, sure. That'd be nice," she gave an embarrassed smile.

Romania nodded. For a finale of the morning…_dreaded morning…_he lifter her fingers to his mouth, lightly brushing the tips over his lips.

"Vy thank you. I shall meet you at zee staircase?"  
Tokyo nodded feverishly. With that, he slowly dropped her hand and waved, a small smirk growing from the blush he received, and made his way back over to Lari, who, still, had that smirk.

"I applaud your performance," he moving up his hand for a high five.

Romania smirked, moving next to Lari behind the desk before leaning his head on the top.

"Lari,"

"Yes?"

"…Vat do you do on dates?"

End—

_**Muahahaha! Yes Roma-kun, vat exactly is a date…I don't know. XDD. Alright, ch.5 is comin up.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5, booyawz. Hope these chapters are okay. This chapter is hopefully gonna be a bit longer.**_

Chapter 5: Getting ready

((Tokyo's P.O.V.))

After the fiasco in the hotel, Tokyo made her way out the door and down the corner of the street towards the main library they had there. The sign read something in Romanian that she honestly didn't care to translate. She had found an interesting bit of information while scoping through their online website.

First of all, during sometime last spring, there had been a murder. Information was not disclosed and there hadn't been much to go off of. But one thing that Tokyo had found out after constant prodding of the bell hop…_whose name I still don't know…_told her that it was someone that Yekaterina had known. The boy was still suspicious. He'd watch her constantly, almost like how a predator circles its prey. Strange thought, but it seemed pretty accurate.

_I'm probably just looking into this too deep. He probably is just wary that there's a foreigner that got a free room. And he's probably being cautious. _Tokyo consistently told herself this.

"The one I'm more interested in is Yekaterina," she muttered, opening the door.

Like most libraries, it was silent. One or two people were stationed on computers across from each other. As she entered, the librarian at the front desk smiled warmly at her and waved her hand for Tokyo to come closer. Even if it wasn't too much of a small town, you're bound to see familiar faces.

"Is there anything specific you are looking for?" the librarian asked.

Her fingernails were long and pointed at the tip; painted a deep black with white specks. She wore…knickers? _In this day in age…then again everything seems so vintage._

Tokyo nodded.  
"Um, yes. I was looking for your files on the murder case for –"

The phone next to her rang. Apologizing, the librarian picked it up, covering her other ear and turning slightly away. The bass tone indicated it was a male on the other line.

"Nu-i dai nici o informație,"

Tokyo's ears perked up at "informație."

"De ce?"

"Ea mă vânează." The voice raised several octaves and it had a sense of familiarity.

The librarian muttered a few stuttered sentences before hanging up. Some of the color had washed from her face.

"Are you alright?" Tokyo asked.

The librarian shook her head lightly, smiling as best she could without looking as if she'd lose her lunch.

"Da. Vell, vhat vere you looking for, scumpul meu?"

Tokyo inwardly hit herself. How could she be wary over a sweet woman?

"There's a news article I was hoping to find. Do you think you have it? I reviewed it on your online website but was only able to get a small amount of information,"

The librarian's eyebrow twitched lightly, her smile had a frown somewhere underneath. Either there was something that she was keeping from me – previous conversation with the mystery caller, possibly – or she had just thought of something. For whatever purpose the expression was for, she nodded; standing abruptly before striding to the back office. A dark flash sparked in my vision. Kind of like a misty figure. It seemed to warp around, disappearing just as fast as it had shown.

"I guess I just…wait?" Tokyo asked herself.

((Romania's P.O.V.))

Romania sat inside of his study in the office next to the receptionist desk. It wasn't like he hadn't trusted the girl. She was nice and…so innocent but deadly at the same time. Lari didn't give him much information on just what to expect during the date. He just gave a vague, "Beware of questions," answer. Romania hadn't liked it much, but what was he to do?

The door in front of his office clicked open. Lari's head and Cupidon peeked inside.

"Vould you like to hear interesting information about zee sveet girl?" Cupidon asked, pulling his blonde hair back and taking off the taxi cap.

Romania smirked, putting his hands behind his head before tilting back a bit.  
"Vat?"

"She went out to the library," Lari informed. "Last night when I dropped off her supplies for the morning, her computer was on and I found files leading to someone that she was discussing with about you,"

Romania frowned, looking more interested than before.

"Vould this concern my health?"  
"Health is the least of your problems," Cupidon insisted, planting an information slip in front of him.

Romania made his way outside before subtly thanking them. Tokyo wasn't too far away by the smell of it. He followed the scent, winding to avoid confronting her when she paused to ask for directions. When she had finally reached the library, Romania took out his phone, watching through the door and slipping inside. He limited his presence, walking directly behind her.

She stopped at the front desk, the older librarian who stared questioningly at Romania who placed his finger in front of his lips.

"Is there anything specific you are looking for?" the librarian asked.

Tokyo nodded.

"Um, yes. I was looking for your files on the murder case for –"

Romania side stepped, touching the telephone across from the two. Tokyo hadn't noticed him. Ironic. Although, she turned slightly looking behind her. The phone rang. Reluctantly, the librarian picked it up.

"Nu-i dai nici o informație,"

Tokyo glanced up. Did she speak some Romanian? …_No. She shouldn't…_

"De ce?" the librarian asked, staring at Romania.

The older male grimaced.

"Ea mă vânează," he made sure to hiss to add an effect.

The librarian nodded, setting the line down before going back to her previous conversation.

"Are you alright?" Tokyo asked.

The librarian nodded.

"Da. Vell, vhat vere you looking for, scumpul meu?"

"There's a news article I was hoping to find. Do you think you have it? I reviewed it on your online website but was only able to get a small amount of information,"

With a small quirk of her eyebrow, the librarian stood, nodding before turning to walk into her office. Romania instantly followed. Tokyo's eyes fluctuated. He stiffened, making his actions faster though her eyes followed him as though she knew who was there. Of course she didn't but…too observant.

The door shut, Romania leafing through the documents, looking back up to watch Tokyo. The girl was still staying in the same spot, watching the door expectantly and texting someone.

"Vas there a reason why she is after you?" the librarian asked.

Romania frowned, staring intently at the letters.

"I have interest in her brother. I need to get closer in order not to attract too much attention in my direction. I am trying to … divert that attention elsewhere. If she sees that there is no one here that

The librarian picked up an article, pushing it into a disposable folder before promptly shredding it. The machine wasn't too loud…but hopefully she didn't hear it.

"Don't get too into it, Yekaterina. If zat girl finds out," she looked over her shoulder. Tokyo was sneaking closer into the doorway, cupping her hands next to her head."

Romania shook his head, ripping out and stuffing the most detailed entries in the text. He picked up his cell phone and leaned against the wall behind the door.

"She vill not. I vill…be sure. If I feel zat she is a liability, be sure I vill take care of zis myself."

((Tokyo P.O.V.))

"They're taking a while in there," Tokyo commented.

The faint sound of a shredder within the room caught her direct attention. _Getting rid of evidence…_she pulled out her phone, texting rapidly and as secret as she could. A dark figure rushed past the window.

"Someone's in there…" she crept into the doorway, cupping her fingers together.

"…_Liability…Take care of…" _

The door opened slowly. Tokyo moved back automatically. The librarian smiled at her, a tug at her lips.

"I am sorry dear. Ve do not have zat specific document at zee ready; although," she handed her a textbook. Tokyo took it, examining the cover. "This is vat I vas able to find."

Tokyo shifted her gaze behind the door, then to the shredder. _A shredder…paper scattered…and _, she looked at the book. _Pages are torn from this…hiding evidence. _

Tokyo nodded, grinning.

"How much?" she asked.

The librarian shook her head before sitting back in her chair, looking at her computer.

"Nothing, dragă. You may keep it for however long you vish," she answered, nodding at the door. "I have a customer on zee other line. I am sorry. Although, I do bid you a fine day und hopefully you find vat you are looking for."

The door banged against the back wall, causing Tokyo to jump. She quickly looked at the door. It was swinging.

_Someone was in there!_

"T….thank you," she made her way past the other computers where other guests sat, staring at her.

- END –

_**I hope this was an okay chapter. Next one coming up sooooon ~**_

Nu-i dai nici o informație. : Do not give her any information.

De ce? : Why?

Ea mă vânează. : She is hunting me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok sorry XD my friend deleted this chapter so I had to start over, meepah. So here's Chapter 6**_

Chapter 6: Mistakes

(Romania's P.O.V.)

Romania watched the girl. The documents which were disposed of were the bits of information that had been collected by the law officials and had been brought to the public. It gave important shreds of profile to him, and, if she was smart – like he knew she was – there was not a doubt in his mind that she'd be able to peace these things together with ease. So, he did what he thought was best; shred the damned things so that not even the most logical of mind could put them back together. But what he didn't count on was the background information, the shredder being so loud, and the librarian's inability to lie.

"A farce," he mumbled, following her closely. A few of the customers saw him, watching him intently.

Many of their minds asked him similar questions:

"_Vwat are you doing, Yekaterina?"_

"_Has zee girl done something wrong?"_

"_Do not harm her,"_

He of course waved away these accusations and replied with soothing thoughts. The clients nodded, turning abruptly on his heel to sit next to her. She hadn't noticed that it was him. _Good..._But...something was eating at him. Could she understand Romanian? And if she could, had she understood the previous conversation held with the librarian and he. Certainly that couldn't be the case. She was Japanese, and he highly doubted that she would go as far as to learn a separate language, especially one as different, just to hunt him down. Although; at the same time, that didn't mean that she hadn't acquired some knowledge from similarities she could have learned on her travels here. Romania rubbed his temples lightly, a light glint of annoyance in his eyes. Some of those that were still watching him curiously shivered, directing their attention back to their studies. Even Tsukiko, who hadn't been looking at him, shuddered. He calmed himself and sat back, watching her leaf through the old parchment. _Lari...this would have been much easier if you vwould just explain..._

(Tokyo's P.O.V.)

_This. Is. So. Uncomfortable. _

Tokyo looked around secretly in the room. All eyes were on her. It was irritating, frightening, confusing, and expected. Whoever that mystery caller was must have been connected to the shadow that she saw. And the voice was deep, the figure looked bigger and boulder. So it was probably a male. She flipped through the pages angrily. Yep, they had definitely gotten rid of the evidence. The area that would have given the backdrop of the supposed "killer" were torn and shredder.

"Great," she whispered to herself.

She sighed lightly, closing the book and looked back at the librarian, who was indeed helping a customer. There were so many eyes on her, it was difficult to focus on who she was talking with.

_He looks oddly...familiar..._

The man that was sitting next to her was the only one not giving her so much attention. _One less creep to worry about..._And as if this "creep" knew what she was thinking, he turned in his chair to look at her, a calm smile on his face. Tokyo jumped slightly, almost dropping the book and hand reaching for her sai.

"I am sorry for startling you, miss. Although," the male smiled. He had an air of familiarity to him.

"Although?" she asked.

The male smiled, turning fully in his chair to face her. Now she recognized him. She smirked, reaching slightly for her sai in her shoe.

"You seem to be following me around a lot...what is your reasoning?"

Lari smiled at her, watching her hand move towards her shoe. A flicker of knowledge in those eyes proved that he knew information about her. She paused, sitting up straight and tried not to glare at the boy.  
"I have some information that I think you would find quite interesting, my dear," he fished out a journal from his pouch that he was carrying. It had a symbol on it..._one of the hunter families?_

He handed her the journal along with a few others that were a bit bigger and heavier, but manageable.

"That journal you have there is rather outdated, miss Honda. I'd rather you look through more up to date things rather than ancient history."

Tokyo took the books and flipped through them anxiously. He was right. News articles, journals, essays...all on these recent occurrences that had happened.

"Thank you," she looked up at him. That smile gave off warmth that felt honest. She smiled but something in her conscious was nagging at her.

"How did you know where I was going?"

The clerk smiled and stood, folding the pouch back and slung it over his shoulder.

"You know what people say about curiosity, miss Honda. Don't let me find you somewhere in the form of a cat,"

..._That...was that a threat? Or can I trust him..._

(Romania P.O.V.)

Romania sat cross legged in the chair a few seats away from where Tsukiko sat. He pretended to be reading something, though his eyes watched her menacingly.

"Now, what has you bent out of shapes?"

He looked up, not too surprised but a lot more curious for why he was here. Lari took the seat next to Tsukiko, smirking at Romania. The vampire's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
"V..vat are you doing?"

The bell clerk put a finger to his lips, staring at Romania's eyes and whispered, _**I'm going to give her a slip of information. I promise it won't lead to you..but..don't screw up later..**_

With that the young man sat next to Tsukiko without her noticing. She vaguely shuddered, but that was because of the breeze. Her gaze swept around the room; no doubt she was feeling strange with so many eyes trained on her. Romania noted that he would have to thank the other occupants within the facility for their participation.

Romania watched as the young girls face moved to the side to look at Lari. Whatever he was doing got her attention. She seemed to be in deep thought looking at the boy, and when he directed his gaze to her, she flinched hard. It took all in him not to laugh.

"I am sorry for startling you, miss. Although," he turned his head fully to face her.

She appeared to be in shock. _Did she not know who he vwas? _Romania watched as a smirk grew on the girl's lips. He frowned.

"You seem to be following me around a lot...what is your reasoning?"

Her hand glided down to her boot. There was a light glint from the fabric; silvery. _A weapon..._Lari's eyes flashed with malice, still keeping his calm, cool, and collected facade. Tsukiko sat up fast, noticing that he too knew what she was hiding.

They began whispering so lightly that Romania had to strain his ears to listen. Lari's wispy voice raised sometimes for words he intended for Romania to hear. He shook his head. _Little scoundrel..._

_**Check mate. **_Lari's thoughts purred calmly, handing over a stack of what looked like journals to the girl. Tsukiko looked at the pouch that he carried with intensity. _Vat have you found..._

She smiled up at him, and uttered what looked like a thanks. Her smile faded slightly, and she turned to look at him.

"How did you know where I was going?"

Lari's smile stayed plastered on his face as he stood and turned swiftly on his heels.  
"You know what people say about curiosity, miss Honda. Don't let me find you somewhere in the form of a cat,"

With that, he left with Tsukiko's gaze trailing after him. Romania stood and followed behind Lari quietly until they reached the outside. When the exited the building, Romania grabbed hold of Lari's arm and pulled him into a small crevice.

"Vat vere you thinking? Did I not explain zee possible problems of vy she is here?"

Lari's smile faltered and eventually turned into a deep grimace.

"Yekaterina, I must commend you. Although at the same time, I am a bit dissapointed,"

Romania's glare softened a little.

"Und vy is zat?"

"I would have thought that you would have done much better at conceiling your lies...enjoy your dinner, she should have some questions for you,"

The young man sweeped past the older and walked back to the hotel.

"...Final question," Lari stopped and turned his head to face his elder. His gaze was cold.

"Vat did you give zat girl?"

An evil smile graced his lips and he walked.

"Dear Yekaterina, that is classified."

And with that, he disappeared.

( Tokyo's P.O.V.)

Before the bell clerk left, a shadow seemed to follow after him. It was concerning. In confusion from the previous cryptic words that were uttered to her, she followed after the male. When she opened the door, she did not see Lari, but instead was presented with Yekaterina. She smiled and walked up to him. His head turned to face her and he smiled kindly.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing in front of him as she put away the journals.

His eyes trailed along with her hands, interest gleaming. _Odd..._

"I came to return a few novels," he held up a group of big books that looked like they'd be a pain to read.

"Oh? Well then let me get out of your way," she smiled and walked past him.

A cold air followed with her and when she looked back, he was walking by her side. She didn't hear footsteps, and that was strange. Very strange. Not a lot of people were walking on that side of the sidewalk and so she should have heard at least something. Especially with those expensive clads that he was wearing.

"I can return zem later," he smiled down at her. The sight charmed her a little, but she shook her head to ignore the strange spell. The older seemed a bit confused and slight displeasure shown on his face for a second.

"O...ok," she blushed a little, focusing her eyes on the pavement in front of her.

The older male opened the door for her, offering to carry a few of the books she held. Something told her that she should keep hold of them, but she ignored it. This hottie was asking to walk her to her room, too. Of course she wasn't going to say no. She did poor burning hot coffee on him and...

She paused and looked back at him.

"Are you OK from earlier? That coffee was really hot and it splashed you,"

He waved his hand for dismissal.  
"I am perfectly fine. It stung a bit but I vill be alright," he took up over half of the books that she carried; all of them the heavier.

"T..thanks...alright,"

They walked up the stairs and to the elevator. The thought of being in an empty, large space, with Yekaterina both excited and scared her.

"This is our stop,"

Tokyo looked up. She didn't realize that they were already on the floor and that Yekaterina was waiting on the outside..._embarrassing..._

"H..hai..." she blushed, following the older man down the hall to her room. When they reached the door, he paused.

"Miss Tsukiko," he called.

Tokyo looked up from the door. She twisted the key to the lock and took the journals that were given to her.

"Y..yes?"

The man smiled at her, turning to leave down the hall.

"I vwould hope zat our date is still going?"

She blushed a bit harder and nodded quickly.  
"Y..yes it is! I wouldn't miss it,"

The man smiled at her before waving goodbye and disappeared around the corner. With a sigh of exhaustion and relief, Tokyo closed the door and sat onto the couch, pulling out the computer. Quickly she typed in her security code and was almost immediately greeted with Japan and Kito's face. She laughed a little, shocked but happy. It was good to see them after...the awkwardness...

"...So by that big stack of books I guess you found something?"

She looked at the computer screen. Her brother was smiling at her, and he looked a lot healthier than he'd ever been. It was surprising but...reassuring.

"Hai," she picked up one of the documents and sat closer to the pc. "Where's dad?"

"Getting groceries," he answered. "He'll be back in no time, but what have you found?"

Tokyo shook her head and opened up to a bookmarked page.

"I found something interesting...it says that about ten years ago, something similar that happened to you happened here, but it doesn't further explain just what that something was, though it ended with the host dying but them not being able to find the body,"

Kito shuddered a little on the screen, looking at the book with slight intrigue.

"Anything on the whereabouts or the possible identity?"

Tokyo shook her head and flipped through the page.

"All it says is that the suspect hadn't been caught, though it says that they weren't aloud to take him in. It doesn't explain why that was, but it says that this person was an important figure to this place."

"A senator or something?" Kito asked.

Tokyo opened a different journal, the one that the bell clerk had given her. She didn't take a good peak at it from the...awkwardness..._saying that word for the umpteenth time..._of the library. She opened it to the page that the table of contents, that seemed to be handwritten, directed her to.

"...Wow,"

"What?" Kito was pressed against the computer screen.

Tokyo turned the book to face the camera better, using a scanner that she had brought to make the image clearer.  
"It says the person is still here, and that they are in the hotel..."

Her thoughts flashed to how many strange people were currently there. And how she'd hate to have to put a stake through any hearts or cut off heads, but...this was her brother...

"Any idea who it could be there?"

Tokyo shook her head no, although; she had a suspicion.

"Well...the person that brought me this book was on my suspect list, but he had a hunter bag from the Matsubara family,"

The front door in their home opened, and Kito put up a finger to wait.

"Dad, Kiko's back on the computer. She found something interesting and it looks like there are a lot of leads,"

Japan nodded, asking for Kito to put away the groceries before he made his way to the pc.

"You found clues, hai?"

Tokyo nodded and showed the picture again.

"Hai. And it says that the person is staying at this hotel,"

"...Is this information reliable?...and where did you get it?"

"Actually, I don't know if it is reliable because I got it from...one of my suspects. He works at the hotel, a bell clerk and he seems to be really close to the manager of this establishment. I don't know in what way; though, it is concerning a little..."

"Why would it be concerning?"

Tokyo bit her lower lip, switching it to a nail and nibbled furiously.

"Well...he...follows me around a lot, and he randomly pops up from thin air. I should be able to sense him, but he just...shows up,"

Japan shook his head, Kito joining him in front of the screen. Kito frowned deeply, looking in her eyes.  
"Kiko, you can't take any chances..."

"I know..."

"What are you doing tonight? You should scan the perimeter and see if you find any-"

She blushed, running her fingers through her hair, shyly.

"Actually, I have plans with someone,"

Kito and Japan paused, looking at each other for a brief second before completely exploding.  
"What do you mean, plans?!"

"I..I have a date, actually. I think I explained this before,"

"Ohh...with that one guy...how old is he? Probably in his thirties, right?"

Tokyo shook her head, no.

"He actually looks...strangely young, for someone running a place like this,"

Japan shuffled his position, sitting more squarely.  
"Just keep a look out...out of curiosity, what were you going to wear on this date?"

Tokyo thought about it.

"Actually, I don't know. I didn't bring anything for such an occasion,"

Japan and Kito sighed loudly, shaking their heads and clacking their tongues.

"What?!"

Kito smirked and looked back.  
"Why don't you ask one of the females there if they can help you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind,"

Tokyo smirked back.  
"Actually, I think I know someone that wouldn't mind helping me,"

"Oh really; who?"

The smirk slowly formed into a knowing smile.  
"There are a few children here that seem like they'd be overly joyed to help out,"

"...Children?"

xoxox

"So, how do you put these on?"

The two children, later learned Vic and Arness, smiled and twirled around the room. Their eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness.

"It is easy, fetiță mică. You just put it on as such," Arness unwounded the the gown and tied it back onto herself. Vic was resewing and stitching a beret he insisted that Tokyo wear. The young girl watched as the child, no older than ten, put on a home made vensel, _still don't understand the concept of those, _with accuracy and speed.

"Does zat help, surată ?"

Tokyo nodded and smiled.

"I think I understand. Thank you two again for your help, I really needed it,"  
Vic smiled up to her, teeth gleaming and red ringed eyes shimmered.

"Of course ve vould help. Tis a pleasure for such a lovely thing," he handed her the beret.

"You look splendid," they both said in unison.

Tokyo blushed and smiled, nodding before she put on the beret. Her assembled clothes, even she had to admit, complimented her in every way. It was a beautiful satin 17th century dress that most would only find in museum's. It was a deep red, shining brightly when the sun hit and sparkling when the moon peeked around the corner. She blushed. She had sent a picture to her brother and father and they couldn't have looked more surprised.

_Well...at least that's a good thing..._

-END-

surată__: sister, dear, friend

_**I hope this was an ok chapter lol XDD**_


End file.
